


A Full House

by its_crystal_queer



Category: Steven Universe (Cartoon)
Genre: Egg Laying, Eggpreg, F/F, Gem Egg Hell, Multi, Oviposition, Polyamory, Pregnancy
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-09-14
Updated: 2015-09-14
Packaged: 2018-04-20 20:32:54
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,745
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4801328
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/its_crystal_queer/pseuds/its_crystal_queer
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Garnet first felt an unpleasant twinge late at night, while pacing in the temple. She knew she should relax. In her state, it was inevitable that stress would only lay a heavier burden on her body, but it was impossible for her to keep still the past few days. She found herself restless, flexing her fingers, pacing, clenching and unclenching her fists, curling her toes. Even her usually stoic expression was beginning to show signs of twitching, discomfort, annoyance.</p><p>(Garnet tries to ignore the fact that she's gone into labour, and the three of them bring their new gemlings into the world.)</p>
            </blockquote>





	A Full House

**Author's Note:**

> I FINALLY DID THE THING  
> so i love preg garnet more than life itself even though the rest of the time i headcanon fusions can't carry eggs/geodes at all  
> i guess if i headcanon fusions are just extremely unlikely to carry that makes more sense so lets stick with that  
> anyway this is for the tumblr crowd!! and my own burning desire for more preg garnet on this site of course

Garnet first felt an unpleasant twinge late at night, while pacing in the temple. She knew she should relax. In her state, it was inevitable that stress would only lay a heavier burden on her body, but it was impossible for her to keep still the past few days. She found herself restless, flexing her fingers, pacing, clenching and unclenching her fists, curling her toes. Even her usually stoic expression was beginning to show signs of twitching, discomfort, annoyance.

Amethyst had kept her distance, figuring it was a hormonal thing that would only end badly if she got on Garnet's nerves in any shape or form. Pearl was trying her best to sit Garnet down and keep her off her feet, but the fusion wasn't having any of it. Steven was trying his best too, offering to read to her or for them to watch TV or draw together. As sweet as his attempts to make her relax were, they didn't help at all.

Her back was beginning to ache, as well as her belly, but neither were anything new. The eggs were taking up a lot of space in her physical construct, after all, and they were heavy. It was no wonder her body wasn't faring so well. Scowling, she exited the temple and chose to sit on the couch to help ease her back muscles, glancing up at Steven's sleeping form before sinking into the couch. Fatigue had kicked in a while ago, but it wasn't until she sat back that she realised just how tired she was. Her eyes fluttered closed before she knew it, and she was out like a light.

 

…

 

“What's Garnet doing down here?”

“Shh, Steven, let her sleep.”

Garnet's eyes opened and she stared at the ceiling blearily. The room was spinning slightly and she squeezed them shut again, waiting until she was steady to open them again. She could smell Pearl making breakfast, and while she usually had an appetite at this stage of her pregnancy, she found her stomach turning at the thought of eating anything. Her lower abdomen cramped tightly and she hissed, but fortunately both Steven and Pearl were too busy conversing in hushed voices to notice. She decided it would be easiest to avoid eating if she just feigned sleep, but that was going to be hard when her stomach was refusing to cooperate with her.

Soon after she heard the sound of the temple door opening, and Amethyst began talking loudly.

“Morning, campers! Boy am I hun-”

“Amethyst!” Pearl hissed with more urgency. “Be quiet! Garnet's sleeping!”

“Huh? Oh.” Amethyst quietened down, sounding almost sheepish. “Oops. What is she doing out here?”

“I don't know, I just came out of the temple this morning and found her there. She's been so restless these past few days, we should just let her sleep for now.”

“Well, if you say so.” Amethyst flopped down beside her, the heavy thud jostling her slightly. The eggs inside of her shifted and she swallowed the grunt of pain welling up in her throat. Damn Amethyst for doing that. If she wasn't so afraid of Pearl trying to feed her sickly sweet breakfast foods she probably would have snapped out of her feigned sleep to scold Amethyst never to do that again.

“Amethyst, what have I said about being gentle around Garnet?!” Pearl berated in a hushed tone, exasperated. “Honestly, she needs rest, and it's been hard enough convincing her to keep off her feet. If you wake her up with your constant moving around-”

“Relax,” Amethyst muttered. “She hasn't even noticed.”

Oh, she most definitely had. Garnet bit back a curt response, but the tightening of her stomach muscles caused her breath to hitch, and Amethyst froze beside her. Garnet allowed herself to exhale slowly, quietly, as though she was sleeping, and after a few moments Amethyst's body relaxed beside her.

“See, she's fine,” Amethyst said dismissively, and Garnet groaned internally. All she wanted to do was go cool down outside, she was well aware that she was starting to sweat, and the pain in her stomach didn't help much either, nor did the scented steam from the waffles that were being toasted.

“It isn't about that, Amethyst, you know just as well as I do that Garnet is very close to delivering and since she is carrying our eggs it's _our_ responsibility to make sure she is as comfortable as possible,” Pearl retorted. Well, Garnet couldn't argue with that.

“Uh, guys?” Steven began nervously. “I think maybe Garnet's having a nightmare, she's sweating.”

Oh no, if even Steven could see surely it was plain to everyone. She cursed her luck as she heard Pearl's quick footsteps heading her way, and a cool hand on the side of her face.

“Garnet?” came her voice, softly, and Garnet gave up the game. She opened her eyes, and tilted her head downwards so she met Pearl's concerned eyes. “Garnet, are you okay?”

“Fine,” she muttered. She allowed Pearl to dab at her face with a moist cloth, appreciating the efforts to cool her down. Normally she would rely on Sapphire's elemental powers to maintain a balanced temperature, but it had been ruled out on account of the fact that fusions were at a higher risk of producing duds than most other gems due to chemical imbalances between the gems involved, and if cutting ties with Ruby and Sapphire's elemental controls was part of that deal she'd stick by it.

“Do you want something to eat? You must be hungry,” Pearl fussed, removing her glasses to dab at her brow. She stopped when she saw Garnet's expression. “Garnet, are you all right? You don't look too well.”

“I'm just not hungry,” Garnet tried, but she winced as the tightening sensation in her stomach occurred again. She pressed a hand to her belly, noting that the pain was lasting longer than it had the previous times. Pearl noticed this immediately.

“Garnet, are you in pain? Is something the matter?” she fretted, putting her own hands to the fusion's swollen stomach. “Ohh, I was afraid something might go wro-”

She stopped, eyes widening as Garnet's stomach muscles finally relaxed. Garnet exhaled, and Pearl moved her hands slightly down her abdomen.

“Garnet, the eggs have dropped lower,” she said in a low voice. “H-How long have you been in pain?”

“Since last night,” Garnet answered honestly. “I had a bad backache and my stomach muscles hurt, which is why I chose to rest in here.”

“Oh, goodness, since last night?! Garnet, these might be contractions,” Pearl gasped. Amethyst sat up straighter at that. “Why didn't you tell one of us?”

Garnet didn't really have an answer for that.

“I just thought it was a stomach ache. I didn't think it was important.”

“Of course it's important, we knew you were close to giving birth but not _this_ close-”

“Yo, P, take a second to calm down,” interrupted Amethyst, and Pearl shut up abruptly, folding her arms and beginning to pace instead. Amethyst put a hand on Garnet's shoulder and squeezed. “If she's actually onto something here, it's gonna be all right. Just try and keep calm, I mean, stress will only make it worse, right?”

“Right,” Garnet said in a strained voice, grunting slightly as the pain returned. She palmed her stomach with a frown and a few moments later Amethyst's hand joined hers in trying to massage to pain away. It didn't do much for the ache, but it was comforting.

“Anyway, this might just be a false alarm, or just the beginning, I mean, aren't you supposed to be leaking a ton at this point-”

“Oh,” breathed Garnet, and as if on cue, her pants grew wet. Pearl practically shrieked and hoisted Garnet to her feet.

“G-Garnet, I want you to be comfortable, I really do, but we need to cover the couch,” she explained frantically. Garnet stood uneasily, legs wobbling slightly. Liquid continued to dribble down her legs and she grimaced at the sight.

“Your timing was impeccable, Amethyst,” she said dryly, and Amethyst snorted despite the gravity of the situation.

“Are the eggs coming?” Steven's voice piped up, sounding confused if not a little embarrassed, and they were made acutely aware that he had been present for the entire scene. Garnet ducked her head, face growing hot at the realisation, and Amethyst quickly covered, stepping in front of Garnet's profile to address a concerned Steven.

“H-Hey, dude, why don't you go hang out with Greg or Connie today? This is gonna be boring – you don't need to stick around for it all.”

“Will Garnet be okay?” he asked, brow furrowing.

“Of course she will, Steven,” Pearl assured him. “This is just a, um, a rough patch, that's all! She'll be right as rain in no time! Please, go and see if Greg's awake, I'm sure he won't mind just this once.”

“You mean I can't help out?” he tried, and they shook their heads vigorously.

“W-Well, someone needs to break the good news to Greg, right?” Amethyst replied desperately. “Why not you? Maybe you can even come see them later!”

“I guess you're right,” Steven agreed, reluctantly. He made his way towards them and Amethyst scooped him up, holding him up high enough to give Garnet a quick kiss on the cheek. “Good luck, Garnet. I know you can do it!”

“Thank you, Steven,” Garnet said with a forced smile and nod. He turned quickly and bounded out of the house, and as soon as he had left she groaned. Pearl was steadying her, and Amethyst supported her lower back.

“We can clean up the mess afterwards, but Amethyst, you need to find out some towels for Garnet to sit on. I think there are some dry ones still in the dryer, grab those.”

“Roger that,” Amethyst agreed, before warping out to the hand.

“H-How are you holding up, Garnet?” Pearl asked hesitantly.

“Not so good,” Garnet muttered, hissing as another contraction hit. “Ah – it's more intense than I thought it would be.”

“Once Amethyst is back with the towels we can sit you down again. Since the eggs have already moved lower, it's only a matter of time before they're in position to be born. Do you think you can hold on?”

Garnet hummed in reply, finding she felt nauseous each time she tried to speak, and she squeezed Pearl's arms a little tighter. It was becoming harder and harder to talk through the pain. Her head felt fuzzy, the swimming pain in her temples messing with her future vision.

The warp pad activated and Garnet's legs buckled in relief at the sound, causing Pearl to stagger in her attempts to hold her upright.

“I got the towels!” Amethyst began to spread them out clumsily, quickly halted by Pearl's protests.

“You can't just throw them on! You'll crumple them and-”

“Who cares? They're towels! Garnet is more important than your stupid towels!”

“But if you don't lay them out flat they'll be uncomfortable to sit-”

“I need to sit down,” Garnet interrupted, voice raising slightly in a warning, and Amethyst begrudgingly pulled the towels fairly straight before helping Pearl to lower Garnet down. She sat back, running her hands over her swollen stomach in an attempt to calm the sharp spasms running through it. Normally Garnet had a fairly high threshold to pain, but this was unlike anything she had ever felt before. Internal pain was something she had rarely felt, and it was much harder to ignore than something she could see coming like a punch or a kick.

Pearl and Amethyst were hovering over her anxiously.

“Do you need another damp cloth?” Pearl asked, resting the back of her hand flat against Garnet's brow.

“Please,” muttered Garnet, and she jumped up to rinse the cloth she had been using before. Amethyst glanced down at the fusion's protruding belly and gulped.

“Maybe you should, y'know, take those off,” she said nervously, nodding down at Garnet's pants.

“Shut the blinds and lock the door first,” Garnet instructed, not needing future vision to know it'd be a bad idea to phase off her clothes where others could see. “If we're doing this here it's likely Steven will come back to check on us, and I don't want him walking in during the birth. It'll frighten him.”

“Good point,” Amethyst agreed, zipping off to flick the lock in place and fiddling with the blinds. In the meantime Pearl had returned, smoothing the cool cloth over Garnet's brow. It was a subtle gesture but it made her feel worlds better, and she exhaled. The contraction had reduced itself to a dull ache, but she knew it was only a matter of time before it returned. An egg was already shifting into position to be born, so there wasn't much time left. Once she was certain Amethyst had sealed off the door and windows, she phased off her clothes.

Instinctively Pearl threw a towel over her anyway, and as Garnet was about to protest Pearl warned, “It's not just about decency. You might want to bite down on it if the pain gets too much.”

A fair point, if the pain was only going to worsen from here on.

“It feels like they haven't moved much since last time I checked,” Pearl murmured, palpating the surface of Garnet's stomach. “I'm going to check you properly now, okay, Garnet?”

“Go for it,” Garnet grunted, voice cracking as her stomach tightened again. She took in fistfuls of the towel covering her, finding it a little easier to deal with the pain when she had something to hold onto.

Pearl propped Garnet's feet up against the coffee table and gently prised them apart. Her eyes widened.

“I-I can see an egg there,” she stammered. “Are you ready to do this, Garnet?”

She winced. “Of course.”

The contractions were heavier now, much closer together than before, which was supposedly a good thing. Garnet grunted and bore down the next time a contraction hit, letting out a startled gasp as the egg began to squeeze out.

“O-Oh, it's coming out, Garnet,” Pearl squeaked, visibly shaking in excitement. Amethyst, who was Garnet's designated hand-holder by default (given she was by far the least experienced in natural gem births), shapeshifted her arm to stretch out so she could stumble back to where Pearl was stood and get a better look.

“That is so gross and wonderful,” Amethyst breathed, and Garnet looked up at them over her enlarged belly to remark, “Is that a compliment, Amethyst?”

“Hell yeah it is, you should see! Well, I mean, you can't, but – aw, dang it, P, didn't you want to film this to preserve the memory or whatever?”

“Oh, no, that's right – well, no matter, I can preserve it in my memory, we can show you later in a hologram if you'd like, Garnet-”

“That's okay,” Garnet declined through gritted teeth. She pushed down again.

“That's it, it's almost out...”

“It's blue, Garnet! I mean it's kind of covered in your mess, but it looks pretty blue to me! A sapphire, maybe? Or a pearl?”

“If it was a pearl the egg would be white,” Pearl pointed out. “So I think it's pretty safe to say it's a sapphire egg.”

“I guess that solves the mystery of whether a fusion would make fusion eggs,” Amethyst said with a shrug. She sounded slightly disappointed. “I wanted to see a baby G running around.”

“Who knows,” grunted Garnet. “Maybe there will be a garnet egg. There's no way of knowing. Having a sapphire egg doesn't cancel that out.”

With one last push the egg eased out fully, and Garnet's entire body relaxed back into the couch. A sickening pop rang out, and Pearl's hands darted forward to catch it. She shuddered as the pale plum coloured juices sat wet in her hand, but as she went to wipe it off, her disgust melted away at the sight of the small powder blue egg.

“Oh, Garnet, it's so small,” she marvelled. “But it's not a dud. I can only imagine it will be as small as _our_ Sapphire.” She slowly brought the hand towel holding the egg over for Garnet to see, and her chest bloomed with warmth at the sight.

“A sapphire,” she whispered, thumbing the tiny egg, no bigger than a quail egg. For a moment she gazed at it in awe, before another contraction hit and she sat back with a hitched breath. “Another one's on its way.”

“Oh! Right, right...” Pearl glanced between Garnet's legs and the temple door frantically. “Amethyst, you watch Garnet for me. I need to put these eggs in the incubation pod we picked out.”

“G-Got it!” As Pearl darted off into the temple Amethyst took her post, perching on the edge of the coffee table and taking a peek between Garnet's legs. “Yikes, there's another one coming. Looks like it might be a pearl.”

“You sound disappointed,” Garnet teased through laboured breaths.

“It's not unreasonable to want a baby amethyst, is it?” Amethyst whined. “I just want a mini-me! I mean, I'll love the gemlings no matter what, but you know, having an amethyst gemling would be the best.”

Garnet hummed in agreement. She bore down her weight and the egg began to move down. This proved a little harder to push than the sapphire egg given the difference in size. She could only imagine how painful it would be if she _was_ carrying a garnet egg.

“I'm back!” called Pearl, skidding in from the temple door and landing beside Amethyst. “Move over, let me see.”

“I wasn't doing anything you weren't,” retorted Amethyst. “And it's a pearl egg this time. Congratulations.”

“Oh, really?” Pearl gasped, craning her neck to get a better look. “Wow, it is! Oh, um, how wonderful! How are you faring, Garnet? Do you need another wet cloth?”

“It'd help,” Garnet huffed, relaxing slightly as the contraction passed. She knew the next one wasn't far away, so she shooed Amethyst over to the sink to re-wet it before the pain returned.

The next time a contraction hit she pushed again, grinding her teeth, thankful for the freshly applied rag seeping cool water onto her brow. She reached out to grab Amethyst's hand and with a few strenuous pushes the second egg moved south far enough to slip out completely, into Pearl's waiting hands.

“A pearl,” she murmured, beaming. “Look, it's the right size! I hope she is perfectly smooth...”

“We'll love her anyway,” Garnet insisted seriously, holding Pearl's gaze. “No matter what her gem looks like.”

“Yes, of course,” stammered Pearl, flustered. She quickly dried it and took the egg into the temple, and Amethyst once again peeked in between Garnet's legs.

“Aww shucks, looks like an amethyst this time, G!” she grinned. “That's really sweet of you.”

“I try,” grunted Garnet with a strained smile.

This time the egg was coming out fast, and she let out a warning groan as the egg slipped out after what felt like only two pushes. Amethyst darted forward and caught it with a yelp.

“A little warning next time please, Garnet?” she pleaded, to which Garnet shrugged, too tired to reply. “Aw, my little purple baby! How sweet!”

“Did I miss anything?” Pearl called anxiously. She was now carrying the incubator they had dug up from Amethyst's room in her arms, careful not to jostle the eggs already inside. Amethyst held up the purple egg in her hand in victory and Pearl practically squawked, rushing over to take it from Amethyst and dry it off properly.

Two more amethysts and a tiny ruby later, Garnet's stomach was considerably smaller, and the incubator was beginning to get a little crowded.

“How many more could there be? I didn't even think Amethyst was that fertile,” Pearl fretted, gaze sweeping over the eggs thus far.

“What can I say, I got the stuff,” Amethyst said with a shrug, looking pleased with herself. She grabbed a gemmed hand and nibbled lightly on the knuckles. “How are you doing, G? Are there any more or is this just baby fat?”

“There are still a few left.” She lowered her head. “I don't really know how many. Three, maybe.”

“We're gonna have a full house after this. Do we have a room in the temple we can give them?”

“We decided we were going to make a new one once the gemlings were old enough to comprehend the need for space. For now, we're going to keep them in the house while they're newborn,” Pearl explained.

Garnet felt another egg slide into position and let out a hiss. This one was much bigger and heavier than the previous eggs, and she bit back another groan as a contraction hit.

“Okay, easy there, let me see,” Pearl said briskly, peering at the offending egg. Her jaw dropped. “Oh, dear. It's a garnet egg.”

“Great,” muttered Garnet, once the pain had passed. She sat back, fighting the nausea swimming in her head.

“Ohh, you'll be okay,” Pearl promised. “Amethyst, wet her cloth again.”

“Sure.” She leaned down, pecking Garnet's cheek as she gently tugged the cloth from her brow. “You can do this, G.”

“Right,” Garnet breathed, smoothing a hand down the side of her abdomen. The pain didn't feel much worse than the previous eggs, but once she started pushing it was a different story.

She cried out – actually cried out – as the egg began its slow descent, and Pearl's gaze tore away from the progress the egg was making to regard Garnet worriedly.

“A-Are you all right?”

“This one's... really... painful,” grunted Garnet. Amethyst returned and smoothed the soaking cloth over her head. She gripped the towel tightly, wondering how she hadn't ripped it in two yet with her vice grip. With her free hand she grabbed onto Amethyst, letting out a series of groans and whimpers as she pushed again.

“Y-You're making good progress, Garnet,” Pearl assured her, smiling up at her nervously. “I-It's coming out gradually.”

“Yeah, you're doing great.” Amethyst was trying hard not to cry out at the varying pressure of Garnet's grip on her hand. “R-Really. Keep going.”

For the first time so far, a flicker of doubt crossed her mind. Could she actually do it after all? Garnet had always been so certain about her limitations, but carrying eggs had brought upon her so many factors she had never considered before. Whether or not she would even be able to lay this egg was something she couldn't quite determine. The pain was clouding her mind, whisking her future vision just out of her grasp. Damn it.

Of course, she couldn't voice these thoughts aloud. If she admitted to Amethyst and Pearl that she had even the beginnings of doubt as to whether she could bring this egg into the world, they'd surely begin to panic.

The next time she pushed, she felt the egg beginning to inch out a little faster. With it, the hot painful sensation of her egg hole stretching. This time she couldn't hold back a startled and pained yell, and she squeezed Amethyst's hand so tightly the bones would have shattered if she were human.

“Oh no, Garnet, are you all right? M-Maybe try shapeshifting,” Pearl offered, wildly searching for a solution to ease her pain. “Y-You haven't tried that yet, have you? If you just stretch yourself a little further-”

Of course! Why hadn't she considered this possibility already?

She focused on widening her hole herself, but fate clearly had other plans. The area was already incredibly sensitive and sore; she managed only a couple of millimetres before writhing in pain.

“I-I can't,” she gasped out. “I can't do that, Pearl, it hurts too much.”

Whatever happened to being the strength of the group? She'd never felt so vulnerable in all her existence.

“Okay, okay, don't push yourself to do anything that hurts,” Pearl said quickly. She bit her lip. “Oh, I'm sorry for suggesting it.”

“It's okay. You didn't know,” she said breathlessly, face dark with exertion. She grunted in pain. “I don't know how much longer I can withstand it. I can't use my future vision, the pain is messing with my head.”

“You're gonna be fine, G,” Amethyst promised, rubbing Garnet's hand. “Just gotta stretch a little further.”

As if she didn't already know that. She swallowed back her annoyances, knowing they were only trying to help. Instead when the next contraction hit she bore all her weight down on her middle, starting with a groan which then evolved into something nearer to a shout as the egg finally dislodged itself and slid out into Pearl's open hands. It was a lot heavier than she had anticipated, somewhere near the size of a goose egg.

“There we are,” Pearl murmured, relieved. “Garnet, it's out. Would you like to hold it?”

“Later,” muttered Garnet, though a smile brushed her facial expressions as she took in the deep plum red of the egg after being wiped clean. “She's gonna grow up to be strong.”

Pearl gently placed the egg into the incubator, repositioning some of the other eggs to make room without risking any being cracked or crushed.

“Now, was that the last one, or-”

“Amethyst, catch,” Garnet gasped, the next egg sliding out all too fast for her liking. Amethyst wasted no time in stretching her hand out to catch the falling egg before it hit the ground. Moments later another one followed, and she stilled her hand in fear of them toppling off her stretched out palm.

“P-Pearl, take these from me!” Amethyst yelped.

“More?!” Pearl cried incredulously, hastily reaching down to take hold of them. “More pearls...”

“Are there any more you're keeping from us?” Amethyst asked, though her tone was joking.

“Th-That's all of them,” Garnet muttered, exhaustion sweeping over her fast, and a beat later she had vanished. Ruby and Sapphire lay in her place, both laying bare and sweating. Both their stomachs were slightly pudgy from the pregnancy fat Garnet had carried, but aside from that they looked marginally unharmed.

“Ruby, Sapphire,” Pearl squeaked. “Y-You split apart?”

“Garnet's overworked,” Sapphire explained, panting slightly. “It's... good to see you too.”

“Sapph, I'm too hot,” whined Ruby from beside her. “Cool us both down, please?”

Sapphire huffed, her bangs still sticking up messily, and Amethyst saw the hint of an eyeroll behind them, before wriggling up to spoon Ruby. Before long, their sweating ceased, and they began to breathe a little more steadily.

“Should we move you two back to the temple?” Pearl asked tentatively, noting the two of them were struggling to keep their eyes open. “Garnet was put through a lot of strain. It's no wonder you're tired.”

“I think we're both too sore to move right now,” Sapphire admitted a little sheepishly. She phased into some loose, more comfortable clothing, and with some prompting Ruby did the same. “Could we sleep here for the time being?”

“Of course.” Pearl bent down to press a kiss to each of their cheeks. “Well done. We're so proud of all three of you. Sleep well.”

“Yeah,” Amethyst agreed, doing the same. “You guys did great. Rest up now.”

“Thanks,” Ruby muttered sleepily, and Sapphire uttered the same, before snuggling closer to Ruby. The two of them quickly fell into an easy slumber, both of them snoring slightly. Amethyst couldn't help but giggle at the sight.

“Come on,” Pearl hissed, though when Amethyst glanced up at her she was smiling. “Lets move these up onto the counter. We can take first watch.”

“Nine new gemlings, huh?” Amethyst murmured, helping Pearl set the incubator up. She ran her fingertips over each shell carefully, unable to stop her grin. “We're gonna have our hands full once they hatch.”

“Oh, definitely,” Pearl agreed, beaming. “A full house. Steven will be overjoyed.”

“It won't be easy keeping track of all of them. Ten children running around? Will we even be able to leave for missions? We'll have to fence off the warp pad again like we did when Steven was a baby.”

“It'll be tough, but it'll work out in the end. I think we're all ready for them by now, don't you?”

“Of course.” Amethyst leaned up for a chaste kiss, grinning from ear to ear. “We've done this before. How much harder could full gemlings be to raise?”

 

**Author's Note:**

> the reason for garnet having a damp cloth is because whenever i get super bad period pain a damp cloth over my brow and eyes really helps ease my nausea and i imagine if the pain of pushing eggs out is anything like that garnet would be the same  
> as usual leave a comment if you liked it!! i'm not sure what my next fic will be, probably some much needed rosepearl stuffing but idk yet


End file.
